Volver al pasado
by valclau
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Bulma inventa una maquina del tiempo y Trunks y Goten la activan por accidente?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos les comento que esta es mi nueva cuenta debido a que por motivos personales perdí la otra y no puedo acceder a la cuenta. Así que voy a resuvir mis viejos capítulos aunque con algunas correcciones debido a que antes había muchas conversaciones un tanto incoherentes. Bueno ya los dejo con el capítulo espero que les guste a los que lo leen por primera vez.

YO NO SOY DUEÑA DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES SINO AKIRA TORIYAMA

Volver al pasado

Capitulo 1

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde la pelea contra el poderoso Majim Boo y todo el mundo estaba en paz, pero eso no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

Goku,Goten y Gohan se dirigían a la coorporación capsule para ver la maquina del tiempo que había creado Bulma.

Goku-bien ya llegamo- dijo mirando la casa de Bulma.

Gohan-papá estará el señor piccolo?

Goku-no lo se Gohan.

Goten-si no esta igual la pasaremos bien-dijo mirando a su hermano.

Los tres entran a la casa de Bulma

Bulma-¡Me alegro de que hayan podido venir tan pronto!-dijo sonriendo

Goku- Sí, es que estamos ansiosos por conocer la maquina del tiempo.  
Bulma- Pues que bue...

Vegeta- Kakarotto, a que demonios as venido insecto- dijo llegando de la nada y interrumpiendo a Bulma.

Bulma-¡no empieces vegeta!- dijo reprochando.

Vegeta- ¡yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajins! Y …-fue interrumpido.

Goku- Tranquilo vegeta,no es necesario gritar.

Vegeta- Maldito Kakarotto. Ya di a que vienes.

Bulma- Bueno ya basta vegeta, yo los invite a conocer la maquina del tiempo. Saben que,mejor ya vamos a que la vean.

Empezaron a caminar por la casa hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba la maquina.

Goku- Guau ¿Bulma si que as trabajado mucho en esto verdad?-dijo asombrado por la maquina.

Bulma- La verdad que si e trabajado bastante- dijo orgullosa de si misma.

Vegeta-¡ Ya basta de tonterias, probemos la maldita maquina así se largan de una vez!

Goten-¿Señora Bulma,donde está Trunks?

Bulma- Esta en la cámara de gravedad.

Goten-¿Puedo ir con él?

Bulma-¡Claro que sí! Así comeremos y probaremos la maquina

15 minutos después todos estaban comiendo en la cocina.

Goku- Bulgma estad am am am delicioso- dijo comiendo.

Vegeta-¡Insecto traga antes de hablar!

Bulma- Vegeta basta. Y muchas gracias Goku.

Mientras tanto en la maquina del tiempo.

Goten-¿Trunks podemos probar la maquina del tiempo?

Trunks- Claro Goten.

Goten y Trunks salen discretamente hasta la maquina del tiempo.

Trunks-Ven -se asoma viendo si hay alguien- Bien vamos.

Goten- Oye Trunks ¿cómo se enciende esto?

Trunks- Aquí el tablero dice elije una fecha. Um... pon 38 años atrás.

Goten-¿Porqué 38 años?

Trunks- Porque es el primer número que se me ocurrió.

Goten- ¡Claro!-dijo encendiendo la maquina.

Trunks-¡O se esta empezando a mover!- dijo perdiendo el equilibrio.

Goten- ¡Aaaaaaaaaa!

En la cocina

Gohan-¿y ese ruido?

Bulma-¡Alguien a activado la maquina!

Vegeta-¡¿Qué?!

Bulma- ¡Vayan, rápido deben ser Trunks y Goten los que la activaron!- dijo alterándose.

Goku-¡Sí, rápido vamos!.

En la nave

Trunks- porque no para de moverse esta cosa.

Llegaron Vegeta,Goku y Gohan. Viendo la nave activada se les ocurrió entrar para intentar apagarla. Pero cuando Bulma llega la maquina y ellos ya se habían ido.

Bulma: ¡oh no!- dijo con angustia.


	2. planeta vegeta

Capitulo 2

Planeta Vegeta

Goku, Vegeta,Goten,Gohan y Trunks habían sido transportados en el tiempo, pero no sabían exactamente a cuando y donde. Así que decidieron investigar. Saliendo de la maquina se pudo divisar un paisaje con cielos rojizos y un legar de bastante vegetación, aunque se notaba que más lejanamente era todo de piedras y tierra nada más.

Goku:¿qué época sera esta? No reconozco este lugar- dijo mirando su alrededor.

Gohan- según la maquina dice que hemos viajado 38 años atrás

Vegeta- claro este paisaje no es de la Tierra- cambo su seño fruncido de siempre.

Goku- ¿Porqué te pones feliz Vegeta?- dijo también asombrado del gesto de Vegeta al mirar el lugar.

Vegeta- ¿Kakarotto eres un estúpido? Este es mi planeta antes de ser destruido por Frizzer.

Goku- ¿Este es el planeta de donde vinimos?- se sorprende más.

Gohan- oigan si este es el planeta donde ustedes nacieron significa que podremos conocer a nuestros abuelos.- sonreía

Goten-¿Enserio conoceremos a nuestro abuelo?

Goku- Creo que es buena idea. Tienen razón es una gran oportunidad, además, ni yo los conozco.

Gohan- si,al fin podre conocer a mi abuelo.

Goten- Y tal vez no pueda entrenar si es fuerte.

Giku. Claro seguramente quera entrenar con nosotros.

Trunks- Papá ¿yo también podre conocer a mi abuelo verdad?¿cómo se llama?

Vegeta-Su nombre es Vegeta.

Trunks- ¿igual que tú?- su padre le asintió

Goku-bien vayamos.

Empezaron a volar hasta llegar al palacio.

Goku-¿este es el lugar?

Vegeta- sí, hemos llegado- dijo mostrando una sonrisa de lado al ver su antiguo hogar.

5 minutos después de noquear a alguno guardias. En la habitación del trono.

\- ¿donde esta mi hijo? - decía enfurecido.

Soldado- Su majestad, aun no a vuelto de la nave de Lord Freezer.

Vegeta- Para que lo necesitas- se izo escuchar ante todo el salón.

\- hum ¡¿tu quien eres y porque te peces tanto a mi hijo?!

Vegeta- Yo soy tu hijo.

\- Ja mi hijo es un bastago de 5 años ¿Di quien eres antes de que te ejecute aquí mismo?

Vegeta- es que no soy tu hijo en este tiempo ya que vengo del futuro.

\- Eso es imposible te destruiré- lanzo un ataque el cual fue esquivado con mucha facilidad- ¿qué demonios?

Vegeta-conozco todos tus ataques, después de todo me entrenaste hasta los tres años.

\- en todo caso ¿cómo es que estás aquí?

Vegeta-con una maquina del tiempo.

\- eso es imposible

Vegeta- Es posible y el niño de 5 años que tu tienes soy yo.

Goku- hola soy Goku,¿usted es el padre de vegeta? si que se parecen- dijo sonriendo.

-¿y este quien es?

Vegeta- Ese insecto es Kakarotto. Pero no es momento de hablar de eso hay algo importante que debo advertirte.

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

Vegeta- En unos días Freezer destruirá el planeta extinguiendose prácticamente todos los saiyajins.

\- es imposible y en todo caso ¿como es que sigues vivo?

Vegeta- algunos sobrevivimos por estar fuera del planeta como el caso de Kakarotto y yo. También vivieron Nappa y Raditz pero fueron asesinados.

\- como Nappa se dejo matar siendo el que te cuida en estos momentos-dijo molesto, aunque no demostrara nada quería un poco a su hijo y mucho menos quería dejarlo con tal debilucho que se dejo vencer.

Vegeta- Yo lo mate, era solo un estorbo. Pero después de eso y por otras cosas como mi esposa Bulma y mi hijo Trunks cambie y ya no maté a nadie por simple diversión.

\- ¿tu hijo?

Vegeta- si es este niño.

\- Hola Trunks,¿porqué tiene el cabellos morado?-dijo extrañado del llamativo color.

Vegeta- por su madre.

\- ese cabellos es ridículo pero pareces bastante fuerte- lo miraba de reojo.

Príncipe Vegeta-Padre ese maldito de Free...-se freno cuando vio a su futuro yo-¿quien eres tú y porque te pareces a mí?-pregunto poniéndose en posición de batalla.

Vegeta- Claro que si,sí yo soy tú.

* * *

hola les comento que no se porque motivo no puedo poner el nombre del padre de vegeta asi que cada vez a este este simbolo - es el.


End file.
